


Big boys dont cry:Frian

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Cars, Jack is a dick, M/M, Multi, Other, cop John, nobody likes jack!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Fourteen year old Freddie is being abused by his dads(Johns) husband,John does nothing about it,he's a cop,he's working half the day away while his husband Jack is a drinker,he abuses Freddie,sexually,physically and verbally,this got Freddie to use drugs and runaway often.he would hide at his boyfriend,Brian's house with his parents.Brian finds out his lover is being abused,yet the poor boy is transgender too...
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 3





	1. I wont cry

**_CAST:_ **

**_Freddie Bulsara Deacon:14_ **

**_Brian May(Freddies boyfriend):14_ **

**_Roger Taylor(School Counsellor):30_ **

**_John deacon(Freddies biological father,cop):37_ **

**_Jack Dames Deacon(Johns husband,abusive to Freddie):38_ **

**_................._ **

** _Fourteen year old Freddie is being abused by his dads(Johns) husband,John does nothing about it,he's a cop,he's working half the day away while his husband Jack is a drinker,he abuses Freddie,sexually,physically and verbally,this got Freddie to use drugs and runaway often.he would hide at his boyfriend,Brian's house with his parents.Brian finds out his lover is being abused,yet the poor boy is transgender too...  
_ **

** _..........._ **

** _November 12th 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm fourteen.My dad(John)is a cop while his husband,Jack sits around all day and drinks.Jack abuses me when dad isn't home,he abuses me physically,sexually and verbally.I tend to runaway to my boyfriends house,he doesn't know i'm abused.just thinks i need a place to stay while dad's at work.I'm going to tell him eventually,dads at work right now,he works 7:00AM to 8:00PM,Monday to wednesday then 10:10AM to 1:30PM Thursday to Saturday.

I was woken up with a punch to the gut,Jack.....that means dad is at work."get up whore",he spat.he slammed my bedroom door shut,i showered,hissing as the water hits my cuts and bruises on my back.I put on clean underwear,clean pair of black jeans and a hoodie,grabbed my back pack.

took £10 out of dads wallet before leaving,i got breakfast and a drink at the cafe.Brian likes to be early at school,i don't.I got myself a breakfast waffle with a chocolate latte.got Brian his usual drink before walking to school.the only thing i will admit,i smoke cannabis.....i got it off another student at school.he's my dealer. 

I got to school,Brian's birthday is July 19th,mine is September fifth,we're in the same year."baby!",i felt arms around me."Brian,get off",i say"i got you your drink",i hand it to him,he kissed me"child",i mumble,he flicked me."kiss me again",i say"No",he says,we go to class.

we ate and finished our drinks,i drew for a bit.i don't do homework,Brian does."Class today's homework is pages twenty eight and thirty one of the textbook,i wont accept late submissions,anyone who doesn't do the homework will get a one day detention",the teacher,Mrs Schmidt says. 

Brian starts the homework,i kept drawing"Freddie,what's that bruise on your wrist?",he asked"uh nothing",i lied.its from yesterday when Jack raped me,then grabbed me.Brian and i share a kiss.i pack up my stuff,the bell rang.I went to the counsellors office,Mr Taylor."its open Freddie",he says,i sat down"what is it today?sick note?rehab"he says."advice",i say.

"What's going on at home?",he asked."Well,dads husband,Jack abuses me,sexually,physically and verbally when dads working",i say"would you like to show me?",Mr Taylor asked,he shut the blinds.

I took off my hoodie,"does Brian know about this?",i shook my head"i'm scared to tell him"i admitted."Why?",he asked"Brian's that kid,the one that does homework,has good grades,doesn't have a worry in the world,i'm scared to tell him because he'll think i'm a burden on him",i say."Freddie,you need to tell him",Mr Taylor says"I know",i say.The end of the school day rolled around,i am dreading going home.

_**(dad,** Freddie)_

_**"Freddie"** _

_"yes dad?"_

_**"do you need a ride home?"** _

_"please"_

_**"okay,im a few minutes away"** _

This is what i love about dad,he does pick me up from school sometimes in his cop cruiser.I saw the cruiser pull up,I got into the passenger side."Good day?",dad asked"yeah",i say."got any homework?",he asked"No dad",i lied.We got home,"I'll be home 7:20PM today",I nodded.dad kissed my cheek,i let myself in.locked myself in my bedroom to change.took care of my ne cuts,wiped off the make up.

"slut!",Jack yelled."y Yes sir",i stammer"Get on your fucking knees",he growled,i hesitated,he slammed my head into the wall before raping me...."Moan you fucking whore"he's drunk.i wouldn't moan.he kept raping me before hitting me.I showered,crying.dried off carefully,put on clean boxers,clean hoodie,jogging bottoms.

_**(baby boo(Brian),** Freddie)_

_"Bri,can i come over?"_

_**"sure you can,you know you can"** _

_"get your mum to get me please"_

_**"why?"** _

_"just do it!"_

I cried in my room for thirty minutes,trying to keep my mouth shut,sat against the door."Open the door you fucking whore!",Jack yelled,i felt him kicking in,i kept my mouth shut.i heard him walk away,

_**(baby boo,** Freddie)_

_**"My mums outside yours"** _

_"okay,"_

_**"you sound like you've been crying"** _

_"im fine Brian,just watched a really sad movie"_

_**"Sureeee"** _

I walk downstairs with a bag of clothes."where do you think you're going you slut",Jack asked,i ignored him"if you're thinking of going to your slutty lovers house,think again",he says,smashing me into the wall.he punched me in the gut over and over.

he left to the garden to drink,i got out the front door.bruises litter my skin,the ones on my face hidden with makeup.same with the rape hickeys on my neck.

Mr Taylor can text me anytime.

_**(Mr taylor,** Freddie)_

_**"you need to tell him Freddie,Brian's gonna find out in the worse way possible if you dont tell him"** _

_"Im scared to tell him,if i tell him,Jack will find out,beat my ass black and blue.dads at work tonight.im scared"_

_**"where are you staying tonight?"** _

_"with Brian and his parents"_

_**"okay,if you dont tell him,i will,he needs to know"** _

_"im scared too"_

_**"i know"** _

_**"tell him please Freddie,he needs to know"** _

"Freddie!",he came with his mum.right now,Jack was hitting me,punching me. _stop please_

I'm transgender too,Female to Male.this is another reason Jack hates me so much and abuses me.he misgenders me,"You're not a boy!",he yelled"Shut up!",i scream."you're not a boy,you're a fucking slutty girl",he growled,i wear a binder, "ise band karo jaik, yah dard hota hai, yah kyon hai jo kabhee bhee tumase pyaar karata hai(Stop it Jack,it hurts,THIS IS WHY DAD NEVER LOVES YOU)",i yelled in Hindi.

he slapped me across the face hard,it stung.it got later and later,"i'm home!",dad,i ran to him"Dad,can i stay with Brian tonight?",i ask"yes you can ,you don't have to ask Freddie",dad says"i know,just incase",i say."where did that hand mark come from?",dad asked,i point at Jack."he slapped me hard,it hurts"i say.

dad grabs an ice pack.he pressed it to my cheek gently,I grab my bag that has clothes,toothbrush,toothpaste,hair brush,shoes.I had covered my black eye."hey Freddie",my boyfriend says,i stay quiet.we kissed,"you taste of make up",he says."so?",i sass.we got to his.I knew i'd get my period soon,i felt the cramp."Freddie?",Brian says"i think my period just hit me",i say."i'll get a hot water bottle",Ruth,Brian's mum says.

"thank you",i smile.Brian and i go to his room,"do you have pads?",i shook my head."forgot to get some",i say."if you want,i can go and get you some",Brian offers"please",i whimper,we kiss.i laid on my back with my knees up.It helps a lot,Ruth came in"here you go",she says"thanks",i say.

"Freddie,i know you wont tell about you being abused at home",she says."how do you know?",i ask."i've known you since you were little,it became obvious",she says."while Brian is out the house,you might as well tell me what happened",she says.

we hear the front door shut,"Jack raped me",i say."Called me a whore and slut,Misgendered me again",i felt a cramp hit me."he only does it when dads at work,before and after school,this is why i hide my bruises with makeup,i don't want to tell Brian",i say"why?",Ruth asked"he'll leave me",i say"No he wont,you've been together since you two were five",she says.

"you gotta tell him",she says"I know",i sigh.Brian walked in,he hands me the pads,i go and put one on in the bathroom."Brian there's something you gotta know",i say."i already know,mum told me",he says."you're being abused",he says"By Jack",i say."i'm sorry i didn't tell you",i say."Freddie,why?",he asked"you would leave me baby,i'd be a burden on you,Jack would find out that i told you.Then he'd beat me black and blue,this is why i hide the bruises",i say,wiping my eyes. 

"come here",he says"don't hug me",i say.i took off my top,"move your hands",Brian says"Brian",i say."they're covering my chest",i tell him."took off my binder",i tell him."i've seen your breasts",he says,he hands my black binder,i put it on,facing the wall.

"wait for it",i mumble."FAREEDA YOU FUCKING SLUT!"i hear Jack yell,he knows i stay here to get away from him,i put on a hoodie and jeans.I walk downstairs,Once again i was forced to go home.

**_ November 13th 1990,Tuesday _ **

I asked Brian to come over while dads at work,Jacks in the garden drinking.i took a cigarette from my stash,lit up.I can't wait to start Testosterone,Brian came in."Hi baby",i say.i put out the join"what are you smoking?",he asked"Cannabis",i say."why?",he asked"Jack,its my get away to ignore him when he's drunk and yelling at me,calling me a whore",i say.

"dad doesn't care i do it,he's not home half the time",just as i say it.dads sniffer dog,Max runs in,smells out my cannabis,took it"get back here,you damn dog!",i ran after the dog.I ran right into dad....."what's this i hear about you smoking cannabis?",dad asked"its jacks",i say."Are you lying to me?",he asked.I teared up,"Freddie,be honest with me",dad says,bending down to meet my eyes."its mine dad,Jack abuses me when you're at work,i told Brian last night",i say.

I hand over video evidence of Jack abusing me,calling me a slut,whore,misgendering me,raping me,punching me,slapping me,kicking me."he does it when you're working,just so he wouldn't get caught",i tell dad."Freddie",dad says.

"Where are you,you little whore?!",Jack yelled.i whimper.

"Come here slut",he growled,i was shaking already."where are you,you little bitch!",he yelled once more.jack saw me,grabbed me,i screamed and cried for him to let me go.he dragged me to the living room,"Shut up whore",he says,slapping me,he hurt me again,i cried.he kicked my chest,i got raped again.

i managed to kick him away,pulled my clothes on.Crying into my lap,i ran to school.straight to Mr Taylor's office,i sat down"Freddie,what's happened?",he asked"Jack,he raped me right in front of dad who did nothing to stop him",i say."Brian knows now",i sighed.

"did you tell him?",he asked"His mum did,i got scared.thinking he would leave me",i say."Freddie,brian loves you a lot.he wouldn't dare leave you",Mr Taylor says."he would,Jack doesn't let me see him,i have to sneak out.",i tell him."have you spoken to your dad about starting Testosterone?",he asked"No,not yet",i say"freddie,go home and talk to him about it",i nodded.I walked home,"Dad?",i call out"kitchen honey",he says.

"anything you want to talk about?",he asked."actually yes",i say,we sat down"since i'm Transgender,FTM,i've been considering asking if i could start Testosterone?",i say."Of course Freddie,why are you asking,i would've said yes",he says."Jack keeps misgendering me"i say."I don't like it when he does",i say.

Jack walked in,they kiss."Fareeda",he says"its Freddie,Fareeda is my deadname!",i snap."i'd like it if you would STOP MISGENDERING ME! ",i snapped."it rude to misgender me,Fareeda is my deadname,Freddie is my name,not fucking Fareeda",i growled."Freddie,calm down a bit",dad warned"sorry",i say.

"i've had enough of _him_ misgendering me",i say."Jack",dad says to him."apologise to him",he says"i'm sorry",Jack says to me.we all hear sirens"i didn't do it",i say."neither did i",Jack says"my phone is upstairs",dad says. 

dad opens the door only to be pushed back,"dad",i say"i'm fine",he says.he got up"Jack Dames,you're under arrest for abuse of a minor!"dads partner in crime,Jamie.Brian ran in,he knocked me to the floor"Jesus Brian",i groan."Careful you little ball of energy",i tease."shut up",he says."do i get a kiss now?",i ask.we kissed.i got up"you little shit Brian",i tell him,"was it you who called the cops?",i ask,he nodded.

"Brian baby,i'm happy you did",i say."i finally get to start T"i tell him.dad and i go to the hospital,i signed in."Freddie Deacon?",My doctor,Dr Alex. 

"what's it today?Sick note?",he asked"no,i want to start T",i say."are you sure,you're only fourteen?",he asked,i nodded"i'm sure",i say,"hop up",i sat on the bed.Dr Alex gave me a check up,"i can give you the first injection today",he says,i nodded.I look at dad,he left the room.I pull down my boxers,i felt it go in."all done",Dr Alex says.I walk out to dad,"dad?can you carry me?",i ask.

"why?",he asked"it stings",i say.dad hauled me over his shoulder,i wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.I was crying,my cramps hurt a lot."what's wrong?",dad asked"hurts",i say."Cramps?",i nodded"really hurts",i say.we got home,dad gave me strong painkillers."Dad,it hurts",i cry"i know",he says."so bad",i tell him"don't cry",he says softly."i'll find the heat pad"i nodded,he kissed my forehead. 

Dad puts a heat pad on my tummy."Can Brian come over?",i ask,dad nodded."i wont go to work",he added.Brian came over,we cuddled."I love you",i mutter"i love you too",he says.

**_ Couple years later,1992.November 13th,Tuesday _ **

Its been two years since Jack got arrested for abuse,i'm sixteen now so is Brian,dads working extra now.to get me my own car,Brian and i still see each other.i'm on Testosterone still,two years today! 


	2. Big boys....dont cry?

** _scroll down_ **

** _Thats right keep scrolling_ **

** _Keep going_ **

** _////////////////////////_ **

** _Sneaky plot twist:good old Johnny boy is trans too,FTM,just never told_ _ Freddie _ **

**_ Couple years later,1992.November 13th,Tuesday _ **

Its been two years since Jack got arrested for abuse,i'm sixteen now so is Brian,dads working extra now.to get me my own car,Brian and i still see each other.i'm on Testosterone still,two years today.I let Brian give me my injections now,we haven't had sex yet.it makes me sore.In bed now,we kinda cuddle with kissing here and there.

I'm getting help for the abuse trauma i had to go through,therapy.Mr Taylor/Roger helped me find a therapist to talk to.I take medication for PTSD,since Jack caused it.Today is just a lazy day,two years on Testosterone."baby!",Brian called.

_**(???,** Freddie)_

_**"hey Fareeda"** _

_"who is this,please Fareeda is my deadname"_

_**"this is Kareem,im your older half brother"** _

_"dont have a brother"_

_**"well you do,me,your mum ran off with my dad"** _

_"no wonder why my dad married an abusive prick"_

_"Fuck off"_

i sighed"Freddie!"jesus fucking hell"i'm coming",i whine.i walk downstairs,Brian kissed me"dad?do i have a half brother?",i ask"yes why?",dad asked,i show him the text."your mother did run off with another man",he says."why wasn't i told?",i ask"because Freddie,you were young when this happened,she already had a son then i got her pregnant with you",dad says.

_**(Kareem,** Freddie)_

_**"you still there?"** _

_"fuck.Off"_

_"i dont know you"_

**_"im your half brother,Kareem?"_ **

_"I DONT KNOW YOU!"_

_**"calm down,Freddie"** _

_"how the fuck do you name?"_

_**"my father never shuts up about you"** _

_**"im the black sheep in my own family"** _

_"i would like to have my mother back"_

_**"well....about that..she passed away..."** _

_"when?"_

_**"October,1989"** _

_"oh......"_

_**"im sorry.."** _

_"Not your fault"_

"dad,why wasn't i told,mums dead?!",i ask"Freddie,",he warned."i didn't know",he says."bullshit",i say."three years ago dad,you would've known",i say."she ran off after she had you",dad says."you never wanted me?",i ask"Freddie,would you be here if i didn't?",he asked"No",i say"exactly",he says"you're my baby boy,i love you a lot,you're my son",he says."did you do your injection?",i nodded.

Brian and i are in year eleven,last year of school.I plan on going to art college,Brian wants to go to sixth form.We graduated today,Brian's parents split up when he turned sixteen.he didn't handle it well.he eventually got kicked out,lives with us now.I went to the lake to draw alone,plugged in my headphones.

sat and drew for a bit.I felt a tap on my shoulder"what?",i say coldly."don't be so cold",i roll my eyes"fuck off",i say."Don't you want to turn around,meet your half brother",i clench a fist"No,Fuck Off",i spat."well,i'm stuck without a brother then",i laughed."Good,have fun alone",i sneer.i dropped my stuff off home,"are you sure?",he kept asking"yes!fuck off,i wasn't even told about you.I don't know you,i never want to know you",i say.

"turn around then",i do."my mother went after your dad for his money,at least my dad loves me",i say."how do you even know i'm a boy?",i ask."lucky guess",he says."I don't even care,leave me alone,fucking creep",i mumble.i made a run for it,bumped into Roger at the cafe"oh my Freddie?",i nodded. 

"what's going on?",he asked"i think my half brother who i never knew about just found me,followed me,badgered me with questions,knows my gender,",i say."what's his name?",he asked"Kareem",i say"i remember him,i was a teacher before i started as a counsellor,i taught him,he was a fucking hell,misbehaved a lot",he says.i snorted.

"at least i have good grades",i say"good enough to get you into the best colleges",Roger says."i've applied to five,all rejected me",i say."you'll find one",he says,i got a latte with extra chocolate."why don't you like me?",i roll my eyes"i was never told about you,i never knew i had a brother until today.all i had was a shitty childhood because of my mother,",i say"leave me alone you fucking creep",i say"No,i'm your half brother,i was never around because i'm in the fucking Army",he says."bullshit",i say.

"just trust me",he says"No,i barely know you",i say."well my dad never shuts up about you",he says."it makes me jealous",he says"well.i know how that feels",i say."i was never the perfect kid,i was hated by my dads husband",i say.i walked to the mall,i still smoke cannabis.i got my pack of cigarettes with cannabis,bought spray paint.

I tend to go tagging,i walk into an ally,let my mind run wild.i do draw a lot,this helps.i hate having flashbacks of Jack.

it popped up my phone.

**'JACK KNOWN AS CHILD ABUSER IS RELEASED FROM JAIL ON PROBATION!'**

Shit,i packed up my stuff and ran"Well well well,Fareeda",shit."i hope you haven't missed me",Jack,i kept running.trying not to cry,"don't try and run from me",he says."L..Leave me alone Jack",i say.he ganged up on me,"hey!Leave him alone!",i was shaking badly.i couldn't move,Jack choked me,punched me right on the chest.

i let the tears run.he dropped me,the tears wouldn't stop.i'm scared of Jack,"you're worthless",he says"you'll never be a real man",he says."you're just a pathetic little girl",he snarled.this hurt to hear him misgendering me"Why don't you fuck off,leave him alone",my 'half brother' sticking up for me.i started backing off,Jack smashed my head into the wall.

I had got my haircut short,sides and back,long on top.Jack didn't stop,he did it until.i passed out. 

**_ 4 and a half hours of being out later _ **

I started coming round,in a hospital bed.I look around saw my 'half brother',my boyfriend."hey baby",Brian says.i sat up,we kiss."remember what happened?",he asked"barely",i say."best if you don't",he says"I know Jack's back",i say."who't that?"he asked"my 'half brother' ",i scowl.dad came in"what are you doing here?",he asked Kareem.

"well,i got chucked out of my dads because he never shuts up about him",Kareem says."be lucky he isn't dead",i flipped off Kareem"get the fuck out",i say."i never even wanted to talk to you,you followed me",i say."wouldn't stop questioning me",i spat."its a dumb idea to try and stop my ex from hurting MY son,he wont stop,he wants Freddie dead",dad says.

"Jack only hates me because i'm not a girl",i say."Can't you two get along for one day",dad asked"No,i don't even know him",i say."you're brothers,put up with it for the next two years Freddie",dad says." _he_ is not living with us,not while i'm on T,Brian and i share my room,we sleep in the same bed",i say.

**_ November 14th 1992,Wednesday _ **

I stumbled downstairs,holding my head."careful babe",Brian says"shut up",i mumble."what's wrong?",he asked"Massive headache,smoked cannabis yesterday",i say."i'm still high",i say."you're hungover",he says."what the fuck is he doing here?",i ask"ask your dad",Brian says.i sat at the kitchen island,hung over,headache,wanted to dig a hole and live in it.

"Morning",i roll my eyes."why the fuck are you here,i made it clear i never want to talk to you",i say to him"Deal with it",he says.i flip him off.made myself a tea,breakfast.dad came in"cigarettes now",he says,i hand them over"you're never smoking again",he says"yes dad",i say.

Brian gave my injection for T.I hissed,"I know it stings baby",he says.

_**(Dr Alex,** Freddie)_

_**"hey,how are you?"** _

_"im good Alex"_

_**"still on T?"** _

_"yup"_

_**"i could book you in for Top surgery?"** _

_"really?",_

_**"yes,if you're sure"** _

_"i am,its been my dream"_

_**"okay,i can book you in today for 11am?"** _

_"perfect"_

"Brian,i'm getting top surgery",i say.we kissed,i ran to dad."what's got you hyper?",he asked"top surgery!",i squeal."When?",he asked"11AM!",i say.we got going,"dad,i'm nervous",i say"Freddie,i promise,its gonna be okay",he says."there's one thing you don't about me",dad says"what?",i ask."i' trans too,i waited to tell you,you called me mum until you turned three",he says."what?!",i ask"yeah",he says."this is why your mother left me",he says.

"i got top surgery when you turned ten",he says."I left you in the care of Brian and his parents",,i nodded"you have nothing to worry about,i went through it too",he says."even i went onto T just after you turned 2",he says.we got to the hospital,i was taken to surgery,dad came with me."Freddie,its gonna be okay,i promise",he says."i'm scared",i say.

dad held my hand as the anaesthetic went into the IV."I love you Freddie",dad says before i went under. 

_ **two and a half hours later,Recovery** _

I started coming round,"hey",dad says.he kissed my cheek,"how'd you feel?",he asked"shitty,really sore",i say."that's normal",he says."baby?",Brian"hey",i smile being tired.he kissed my hand,"i have no boobs"i'm a bit loopy still,but not enough to be an idiot."of course not,they were chopped off",dad says."i use to have them",he added."don't take your top off",i say.

he does anyway"didn't need see that",i say.he put his top back on,"Freddie,i'm thirty nine",he says."so?",i say"you're old",i say."i'm Thirty Nine,Freddie Deacon,you're sixteen",he says."doesn't make a point",i say.Dr Alex walked in,"hey how're you feeling?",he asked."Sore",i say.he gave me painkillers through my IV."Freddie,you really need to get along with Kareem.i know you really don't like him",dad says."i never knew about him",i say.

brian grabbed a pillow,putting it behind my back.my half brother walked in,i felt really shitty,i mean shitty.my chest hurts,"am i trusted?",he asked."i guess",i say."don't mind him,he's feeling shitty",dad says,i nodded."i just had top surgery",i say.we got home,that night was the worst. 

I was in a lot of pain,Brian staid up with me in the bathroom.with a blanket,pillows,"it hurts",i sniffle"i know baby",he says."who the fuck made bandages so tight",i whimper.i puked into the toilet again.

he put his hoodie over my shoulders,"come on,lets go cuddle",he says"No,wanna stay here",i say."Migraine?",i nodded"fucking hurts",i whimper."freddie?Brian?",dad"Bathroom",Brian says."oh Freddie",dad says"it hurts so fucking bad",i say."did you throw up?",i nodded."back to bed",he says"Can't,migraine",i say."are you able to take a painkiller?",he asked"probably gonna throw up",i say.

"it would be better to sleep in the living room,i'll put the fire on,make you both a cup of hot chocolate with extra chocolate,along with blankets and pillows",dad says.carrying me,we slept in the living room under dads watch.


End file.
